


I'd tear the world apart for you

by tigerlo



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It-Fic, sorry about the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Allie Novak knew implicitly, it was what her strengths were. </p>
<p>She was never going to win a fucking spelling bee or mathletics competition. She was never going to be the strongest or the toughest, but she could out-flirt anyone with her goddam eyes closed. </p>
<p>A companion piece to ‘a little suffering is good for the soul’. Basically season 4 from Allie's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd tear the world apart for you

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read with 'a little suffering is good for the soul', or as a stand-alone.
> 
> Turns out Allie’s POV was a bit wordier than Bea’s - who knew. 
> 
> Rated E for smut. Sorry not sorry.

 

-

 

If there was one thing Allie Novak knew implicitly, it was what her strengths were. 

She was never going to win a fucking spelling bee or mathletics competition. She was never going to be the strongest or the toughest, but she could out-flirt anyone with her goddam eyes closed. 

So maybe it wasn't the most marketable ability, or something you could list under sills and attributes on your CV, but she was a top class flirt and had enough patience and perseverance to make Mother - fucking - Teresa look like a menopausal bitch. 

Which was pretty bloody lucky really because in typical Allie Novak - shit on your lunch - type luck, she had chosen Bea bloody Smith, stone hearted Queen of Wentworth Prison, to fall madly, desperately in lust with. 

Good thing she had nowhere better to be then, right?

 

-

 

The first time she actually speaks to Bea she thinks she's going to trip over her shoelaces or crack a high like a horny teenage boy. 

She'd been sent on an errand by Kaz, an errand she jumped on the minute Kaz had mentioned Bea's name, to organise some sort of top secret rendezvous between the two of them. 

The kind of thing that Allie didn't actually give a shit about, except for the fact that it gave her an excuse to finally get the opportunity to introduce herself to Bea. 

The thing is, Allie's always been attracted to power. And Bea Smith, leaning against the edge of that table with her loyal minions on either side of her, had positively dripped with it. 

Sure she's fit and has an exceptional ass, but so do dozens of other women in this shit-hole. There's something Allie can't quite name that makes her heart beat faster every time she sees her though. There’s something different, that makes her want to walk across the room, tear both their clothes off, and fuck in front of whoever is lucky enough to be in their immediate vicinity. 

Somehow she manages retain her composure, put on what she hopes to God is an aloof face, and delivers her message. She makes sure she takes the opportunity to look Bea up and down properly as she speaks to her before twirling lightly out of the room, carefully throwing a look directly at Bea over her shoulder on her way out. 

 

-

 

Bea Smith is absolutely not gay, Allie knows this for a fact, but there's something about her that makes Allie think she's worth the pursuit and not a total lost cause. 

No one has any knowledge, gossip or otherwise, of her taking any sort of piece on the side while she's been locked up, but Allie can feel the weight of Bea's eyes following her across the room from the day she introduces herself. 

She's probably being a justifiably suspicious bitch, Allie thinks wryly, constantly having to look over her shoulder for the next attack, but something tells Allie it's not just that.

So she decides to dig her toes in and start testing the water for a reaction. She's really got nothing to lose after all. 

 

-

 

In hindsight, dropping to her knees in the shower block probably wasn't the best idea, but she thought at least one direct approach was worth a shot. 

She knew the likelihood of Bea actually allowing her to get her off was slim to none, but it had been helpful in not only making it very clear to Bea where her interests lay, but also in confirming that somewhere very deep down, probably completely unknown by Bea herself, that she wasn't opposed to the idea. 

If she'd truly been disgusted by her offer, Allie had no doubt that Bea would have kicked the living shit out of her on that shower floor, but she hadn't. She'd only snatched up her towel and high-tailed it out of the block before Allie could so much as offer up an explanation. 

So in conclusion, not a total lost cause. Maybe just worth a subtler approach next time, Allie had thought with a smirk as she wiped the blood from her brow. 

 

-

 

She starts slow from there, making sure to always catch her eye when they're in the same room together, sending the tiniest smirk her way, waiting until she can slot in beside Bea at the cafeteria line, standing much, much closer than she needs to, brushing their shoulders together every time she picks up a serving spoon. 

The best part is Bea is just so much fun to flirt with. It's incredibly easy to push her buttons once Allie figures out what they are. She makes herself such an easy target because she's so reactive to Allie's playful banter and flirty touches that she makes it that much more of a game for Allie. 

Like, sure Allie would have kept pushing and pushing no matter what Bea's initial reactions had been, but in rising to take Allie's bait, Bea's making this the most fun Allie's had in years. 

She almost doesn't believe her luck when Bea finally gives her something back one day by the phone. She's so used to being the aggressor that her heart almost falls out of her mouth when the other woman picks up a lock of her hair and offers to give her a makeover. 

She tries so desperately to play it cool when all she wants to do is grab Bea by the hand and haul her off into the salon immediately. 

Instead she bides her time, careful not to look too desperate, and waits until no one will miss her for a few hours before she takes herself off to find Bea. 

She's mildly disappointed to find there are about six other people milling around in the room when she walks in and asks for her cut and colour, but Bea clears them all out with one quick look to Maxine. 

 

-

 

It takes every single ounce of self control that she possesses not to shove her hand down her pants and get herself off in that chair with Bea's hands pulling through her hair. 

In all honestly, she's actually relieved when Bea tells her she's all done. She's hot and bothered, and needs about an hour alone in her cell to sort herself out before she's ready to interact with other humans again. It had been almost impossible to stop herself squirming in an attempt to work up some sort of friction between her legs. 

Sure, she could have tried something on, but something had told her she was so close to a breakthrough with Bea that she hadn't wanted to push her too far. 

So instead of dropping some sort of dirty innuendo, she high-tails it out of there as fast as she fucking can, throwing a quick, “thanks babe, I owe you one,” on the way out. 

 

-

 

It feels like someone's injected ice water straight into her veins when she sees Bea talking much too close to Jackson in the hallway. She can't help chasing after her to jokingly imply she's fucking him, just to test Bea's response. 

She brushes it off, of course she does, and Allie has to bite her tongue and remind herself that even though she wants to stick a fork in his hand, Bea's right when she fires back that it's none of her business. 

There's no harshness in her statement though, and she's actually smiling when Allie looks at her before she shoves her off the laundry cart and keeps moving. 

Work faster, Novak, she thinks to herself later that night, before someone else gets their bloody claws in before you.

 

-

 

They get locked in solitary in adjoining cells, and Allie almost starts believing in a higher bloody power because her luck is never this good. 

She raps, they share some real deep shit, and she can feel Bea opening up to her through the wall. 

Before she knows it though, her luck’s fucking gone as quick as it came and Bea puts up her walls and goes right back to being an ice-cold bitch.

That is until Allie walks in on Bea with a blade in her hand and blood on her legs and nothing but pain in her eyes, and she doesn't say a word. She shuts her mouth and hands Bea a wet flannel to stem the bleeding, and she just sits and waits for Bea's courage to bleed back into her body.

 

-

 

She almost wants to fall over laughing when she walks in on Bea, sans-pants, in her cell. She couldn't have planned her timing better if she'd tried. 

She fights the urge to make a really dirty joke, because Bea looks like she's either about to dissolve into tears or punch Allie in the face. Instead she just kneels down in front of Bea and takes the salve from her, rubbing it softly into the healing skin on the inside of her thighs. 

Of course, she'd much rather be down there doing something entirely different, sliding her fingers about six inches higher of where they actually are. Sadly beggars can't be choosers, so when Bea tries to express her heterosexuality yet again, Allie just suppresses the eye roll and tells her the truth, that she really really doesn't care what Bea chooses to label herself as because Allie will remain interested regardless. 

Allie leaves the cell with a smile on her face and the sensation of Bea's pulse pounding in the inside of her thighs.

 

-

 

She's not sure what it is that changes, but knows as soon as Bea walks into the kitchen that night that something's different. 

Honestly, it's probably a combination of her desperation, and Bea's panic and insistence that she be more cautious, that makes her do something drastic. She's just so fucking sick of being careful, and sick of second guessing every action she takes around before Bea before she actually takes it. 

So when Bea slips up and tells her in a roundabout way that she does, actually, care for her, there's no fucking way Allie's letting that pass by. 

Bea tries to run as soon as she knows she's said too much, but Allie's quicker, and she manages to close her hand softly around Bea's wrist before she gets one step too far. 

“You're shaking,” she says gently. 

“It's cold.” Another excuse. 

“It's not cold,” she says, not wanting to let Bea brush this off as another nothing yet again. 

Something about this moment hangs heavily and perilously above Allie's head. She doesn't know why, but she knows in her bones that it's now or never for them. 

If she lets Bea leave, she'll never get another chance to try and crack her armour. If she can do something, anything, to try and get to Bea then maybe, just maybe, she has a chance to turn this thing between them into something...real. 

Fuck it, she thinks suddenly. She throws caution to the wind and still holding Bea's wrist, she pulls her in close and finally, finally presses her lips to Bea's. 

It's not much of a kiss as far as kisses go. It's chaste and quick, but at the same time it feels like the single most important kiss Allie's ever had in her entire life. 

It's not hot or wet or hungry, it's desperate and soft, and Allie thinks her heart actually, properly, stops the instant she feels Bea's lips soften under hers and she kisses her back. 

Planets halt in their gargantuan orbits and the stars shine brighter and life halts for a second as Allie gets everything she never knew she wanted when Bea pushes back into her. 

She leans back, breath stuck in her throat, eyes shining with hope. 

“Now we can go,” she says simply and without ceremony, leaving Bea to contemplate the gravity of their new places in the universe. 

 

-

 

She's pretty familiar with the concept of addiction right, but she doesn't think she's ever craved something the way she craves Bea. 

Her heart beats faster, and her mouth dries out, and she digs her nails into her thighs in an attempt to distract her thoughts, but it's all for nothing in the end. 

Because honestly, when it comes to her and Bea, nothing has ever been anything short of inevitable. 

 

-

 

One of the biggest problems is that Allie cannot, for the god-damn life of her, keep her hands to herself. 

Bea Smith is just like a fucking magnet, and Allie literally cannot help herself as soon as she comes within touching distance. 

The worst thing is it's not even a conscious action most of the time, her body just seeks out contact with Bea's. 

This only gets much much worse once she actually has permission to touch Bea of course, her hands roaming uncontrollably over Bea's body. 

She knows this whole lesbian business is completely new to Bea and she tries her best not to spook her by coming on too strong, but her bloody teenage boy libido gets the best of her sometimes and she feels Bea cave backwards before she can control herself, her hands automatically moving to touch the underside of Bea's breast. 

“I'm sorry,” they both say, voices fumbling over each other as they take a step back. 

Take it easy Novak, she says to herself. If you're not careful you'll scare her off properly. 

She takes a second and tries to shake the lust off the tips of her fingers, and suggests that they just...sit for a while. 

She watches as Bea nods, taking a deep breath in response, as she slides down the metal bench to sit next to Allie on the floor. 

She tries desperately to ignore the feeling of Bea's hand resting casually on her knee, and opts for boring generic conversation before her bloody libido gets the better of her. again 

“So, what were you into, before all this?” she asks casually. 

If Allie's honest, she doesn't really know what she wants to hear in response, because all the can focus on is the way Bea's lips part softly as she responds, a little confused. 

“I don't know, what were you into?”

Bea responds, innocently enough, but it's all just too much and Allie’s self control snaps like an elastic band stretched too far. She manages to gasp out a response before pushes into Bea, catching her slightly off guard as she crashes their lips together. 

It's too much too fast though, and she can feel Bea cower slightly beneath her overly confident hands, so she forces herself to pull back and suggests an alternative. 

It's Bea who leans forwards then, confident without the pressure of having to touch Allie. She presses her lips to the blonde’s and Allie almost moans at how gentle her kiss is. She can hear the fabric of Bea's pants rustling under her own grip as she scrunches them into fists in an attempt to keep her hands to herself. 

Amused and egged on at the apparent but oblivious urgency in Bea's actions, she pushes more firmly into the kiss, running her tongue along the bottom of Bea's lips lightly. 

Bea moans at the contact and opens her mouth obligingly, allowing Allie’s tongue to slip inside and brush against Bea's own. 

This is apparently all too much for Bea, her hands whipping up to seek out Allie's, her fingers desperately winding their way in between Allie's. 

She can feel Bea settling more into her kisses, her hands gripping desperately, her mouth chasing Allie's hungrily when she breaks away for a breath. 

Confident that Bea is far enough gone in a cloud of her own lust not to flip out, Allie slips her hands from between Bea's and in one smooth movement swings her thigh over Bea's to straddle her lap. Her hands move to grip quickly at the front of Bea's shirt, pulling her back into another hungry kiss before she has an opportunity to overthink the escalated position.

You're a bloody genius Novak, she thinks to herself as Bea's hands move across her back, pulling Allie even closer to her, lips seeking out Allie's again. 

She rolls her hips experimentally, gently at first, so sure Bea will push her off at any second, but she doesn't. Instead, Allie's eyes almost roll back into her head when she feels Bea buck her hips up to meet Allie's, the smallest amount of friction drawing a low moan from the back of Allie's throat. 

She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every second that passes. She knows as far gone as she is, and as much as she desperately wants to push Bea's hands down her pants, that she really doesn't want their first time to be on the floor of the fucking equipment room. 

It physically hurts her to do it, but she tries to slow down the urgency of their kisses, working Bea away from the edge of the cliff slowly. 

Bea breaks away from her finally after a minute or two, her breath unsteady and pupils almost totally black with lust. 

“Who knew equipment rooms could be so much of a turn on, huh?” Bea scoffs, her hands moving from their position on Allie's hips to thread into her own hair, pushing it roughly away from her face. 

“I think it probably has less to do with the stainless steel bowls, and more to do with the hot blonde in your lap, don't you think?” Allie teases. 

“Hmm,” Bea mumbles and Allie can feel her drifting away from the moment.

Allie pulls Bea's face to hers, crashing their lips together one last time. 

She wants to leave some sort of lasting impression on the other woman, something to draw her back in for more, so Allie kisses her like she's never kissed anyone before. It's desperate and deep and she can feel her body sing as it moves against Bea's.

“What do you say,” Allie asks when she finally pulls away, “Same time tomorrow?” 

 

-

 

She barely has a moment to catch her breath before Bea is pulling her by the scruff of her T-shirt and pushing her up against the door, lips crashing into Allie's as she manages a startled moan in response. 

This is how she loves Bea the best - thirsty and desperate - her hands unable to settle anywhere on Allie's body, grabbing at anything she can make purchase with, pulling Allie as close as possible to her. 

She lets her head fall back against the cool metal of the door, eyes fluttering closed as she bares her neck. She pushes forward into Bea when her teeth close none too softly around the soft skin underneath her jaw. 

“As much as I'd love one, it's probably not the best idea to leave a hickey there, you know,” she laughs when Bea settles on a spot above her pulse point and sucks hard. 

“Fuck,” Bea breathes as she leans back, coming back to herself abruptly, pushing herself off and away from Allie. 

Allie's hands follow Bea automatically, closing around the hem of her shirt and tugging her back, knocking their hips lightly together. 

“I didn't say I didn't want one you know, and I sure as hell didn't tell you to stop,” Allie teases as she spins them around, pressing Bea up against the wall instead. 

“What the fuck are we doing?” Bea asks as she pushes at Allie's shoulders, forcing a sliver of distance between them. 

“Come on Bea, we're having fun, just loosen up for five minutes would you?” Allie tries lightly. Seeing the attempt fall on deaf ears, she looks into the dead serious expression on Bea's face and speaks simply. 

“Look, I know this makes shit about a million times more complicated, but can we just forget about that for like a minute?”

She runs her hands soothingly up and down Bea's arm as she speaks, one hand brushing dangerously close to the side of Bea's breast (her breath hitches at that, and Allie tries very hard to suppress the smirk growing at the side of her lips).

“I'd love nothing more than to walk out of here covered in marks for the whole prison to see but I know we can't do that. This place is so fucking dire, I just want to feel good for a second. Don't you want that too?” 

“It's just kissing after all,” she says lightly, hands sliding up to wrap tightly in the hair at the nape of Bea's neck. 

“Nobody ever fucking died from kissing, did they?”

She sees the indecision flash across Bea's face, reprimand and excuse on the tip of her tongue, so she twists her fingers slightly and Bea's head falls back automatically, knocking lightly on the door. 

She's kissing her again before Bea has the opportunity to voice whatever she was about to say, teeth nipping at her earlobe before she finally brings their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

“You've got five minutes, Novak,” Bea pants when they finally break apart for air a few seconds later. 

“I can do a lot with five minutes,” Allie smirks again. Her fingers slide under the edge of Bea's top, running teasingly along the bottom of her stomach (the muscles there jump under her touch). 

“Try to keep the noise down, hey,” Allie says as her fingers brush the underside of Bea's bra and she lets out a low moan. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Bea snaps back. 

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty,” Allie purrs as her lips drop lower, and her hands brush higher, and the noises from the outside world fall away. 

 

-

 

Of course it doesn't last though. Nothing good ever lasts in Allie's life. 

Instead of another heated make out session, she gets to pull Bea's lifeless body off the counter and out of the sink as she screams for help, hands pounding on her chest desperately. 

She only vaguely registers Jackson moving in and pushing her out of the way. All she can focus on is the blank, empty look on Bea's face, her eyes staring lifelessly at nothing in the distance. 

She only breathes once the water comes rushing out of Bea's mouth. She can feel herself desperately sucking air in, mirroring Bea's own frantic gasps. 

 

-

 

Desperate for some sort of revenge against Bea, Kaz lies and fucks it up beyond repair and says Allie was nothing more than bait to help set the scene for Fergusson. 

Her heart breaks in two - a jagged dirty break - when Bea tells her to get the fuck out of H block, eyes hard and cold. 

She goes back and screams at Kaz but it doesn't help. Her heart aches with every breath she takes, and all she wants is to stop feeling and to just feel numb. 

So she does the only thing she knows that takes all the pain away and does a line of that dirty white powder on the floor of the equipment room. Tears roll messily down her face as her mind betrays her and replays every moment with Bea over and over again as she cries herself to sleep on the cold floor. 

 

-

 

The days that follow are a blur of drugs and pain and tears. 

No one sees her, no one cares. Kaz ignores her and Bea refuses to look at her, head shaking in disappointment when their eyes do meet accidentally. 

Every breath she takes breaks her heart more. Every thought she has is of Bea and her hands and her lips and her eyes, and she just wants it all to stop but she doesn't know how to make it. 

 

-

 

She's stupid and reckless and she ends up on the floor of the showers, about a minute from having her teeth kicked in when Bea crashes in like a fucking white knight and saves the day. 

It's desperate as hell but she's got nothing left, so she tells Bea she loves her as the tears that never seem to stop mix with the blood flowing freely down her cheek. 

And Bea, she just stands there and breaks Allie's fucking heart all over again. She denies this thing between them like it's nothing, like its not a living breathing weight that Allie can feel inside her, mirroring her every heartbeat. 

All she can say is that's a shame, like she'd dropped a bloody cup of tea and not that every particle in her body had fallen in love with every particle of Bea's. 

She leaves (they always leave) and Allie slumps against the wall. She watches blankly as the blood and tears drip off her chin onto the floor of the shower, mixing beautifully as they swirl down the drain. 

 

-

 

She has no idea how long she stays there, long enough for the blood to stop dripping and harden on her cheek. 

Eventually the cramp in her hips forces her to move and she walks, zombie like, back to her room. 

She feels empty and hollow. Like she ripped her own heart out of her chest and presented it to Bea, only for her to take it and crumble it into dust with her bare hands. 

 

-

 

Just when she thinks it can't get any worse, Queen fucking Bea says the word because she can, and the supplies dry up and no one will sell to her anymore. 

Just like that she's stuck with pain she can't dull, and she's never wanted to end things more than she does right now. 

 

-

 

The next time she sees Bea she's passing her in the hallway, her eyes determinedly set downwards so she doesn't have to bear the pain written across Allie's features. 

She's beyond desperate, she's beyond angry, and she has nothing left so she tries one last time. She tells Bea again that she saved her fucking life, pulled her out of the water and stopped her from drowning, and she watches as something behind Bea's eyes changes. 

She disappears with Maxine in a blur of urgency, leaving Allie alone in the hallway, nothing but her misery and heartbreak for company. 

 

-

 

Bea comes back to find her some time later, a laundry basket of her possessions under one arm. 

She doesn't say anything as she holds her hand out to Allie, pulling her roughly up from the ground and leading her silently back to H block. 

It's the simplest, stupidest thing, but when Bea's hand closes around hers, she feels whole for the first time in a week. 

 

-

 

She knows she'll never touch another drug the second Bea gives her the ultimatum. She warns Bea it's not going to be pretty and grits her teeth in anticipation of what she knows is coming for her as Bea leans back to close the door. 

 

-

 

It's fitting, she thinks distractedly as her body violently objects to the lack of substances in her body. 

It's ugly and it hurts like nothing she's ever experienced before, but it's purifying to feel like everything her heart has endured the last few days is finally manifesting itself in another kind of punishment. Horrific but finally tangible. 

And Bea just waits as she screams and vomits and cries and scratches at her skin and just endures it all with her. 

 

-

 

She falls asleep when it's finally over, body exhausted and unable to hold back sleep any longer. 

She collapses on the bed and stirs only when she feels Bea drop the blanket softly over her.

She expects to hear the soft click of the door closing and almost jolts, betraying her feigned sleep, when she feels Bea slip into bed with her, her arm slipping under Allie's own crossed arms, covering her heart. 

For the first time in what feels like eons, Allie breathes freely. 

 

-

 

She wakes to the feeling of Bea's touch, her hand running softly up and down Allie's side. 

She loves Bea like this, curious hands moving experimentally over Allie’s body. She moves with a determined focus, as though she's trying to familiarise herself with the way Allie's body moves under her touch. 

Don't get her wrong, Allie's toppy as hell (especially in the face of Bea's hesitant inexperience) and she loves leading, but she also loves that fire Bea has in her belly. It’s a heat that makes Allie's mouth dry out and her thighs clench together, and she can't wait until that side finally manifests itself sexually. 

She's seen glimpses of it before, when Bea gets so lost in a storm of lust and Allie's teeth and hands that she forgets all her hang ups and pushes back, snatching the dominance from Allie. 

Honestly, she's never felt this much before with anybody and they haven't even touched each other properly yet. 

Sure, they'd got as far as a quick fumble (under shirts but over bras) but that's nothing when Allie wants to strip her bare and take her to pieces. She wants Bea to feel her in every cell in her body, totally overriding every shitty sexual experience either of them have ever had in the past. 

It is nothing short of intoxicating, the way Bea positively hungers for her touch, her body surging towards Allie's. She's had a lot of sex with a lot of different people, but she's never had someone want her the way Bea does. 

She tries to lay quiet as long as she possibly can, but in the end her hammering heart and quickening breath betrays her. She calls Bea out on her teasing hands and slips out of the room before Bea can really stop her, desperate to clean away the dirt of the last twenty four hours. 

 

-

 

They dance around each other over the course of the day, constantly teasing with gentle touches, hands almost always locked together. 

It's lame as hell but it's probably the happiest Allie's ever been in her whole life. 

Typically though, it almost all comes undone in a second when Kaz gets up on that fucking picnic table. She expects Bea to deny the accusation, shoulders tensed in anticipation for the inevitable pain to follow, but she doesn't. 

She confesses in front of all her loyal subjects, and Allie watches as the weight visibly lifts off Bea's shoulders. She gives the power to Kaz, throws a look back to Allie and walks straight out of the yard, ignoring everyone's stunned stares. 

 

-

 

She finds Bea in her room about five minutes later, her smile lighter than Allie's ever seen it before. 

The sun streams beautifully around them and it's simultaneously the corniest and most beautiful moment of Allie's life. 

She's never wanted to push the whole sex thing with Bea, despite how desperately she's wanted to touch her over the last few weeks. She’d been sure they’d get there eventually and had wanted it to move at a pace dictated by Bea, not herself. 

The air around them is heavy, loaded with promise and hope and lust, and Allie knows that this is it the moment Bea pulls them together, hands electric on Allie's hips. 

She leads, pulling off Bea's top, lips parting hungrily as she takes in the sight of Bea in just her bra. Bea mirrors her actions and pulls Allie's t-shirt off over her head, fingers pulling hesitantly at the straps of Allie's bra a second later. 

It's a bolder move than she was expecting but she's not about to complain, instead helping them both to shed the last pieces of their outerwear before pulling Bea onto her lap on the tiny bed. 

She takes it so slow she thinks she might just combust before she manages to get Bea off. She wants to drag this out for as long as she can, desperate to savour the feeling of Bea moving under her hands.

She pulls moans from Bea's lips like a fucking orchestra conductor, her fingers moving deep and slow as her lips kiss every inch of skin they can reach, and her teeth nip and bite and tease. 

She waits as Bea's body snaps under hers, tension building and releasing with one long shuddering breath as they collapse against other. 

 

-

 

She honestly doesn't expect reciprocation, quite happy to get herself off. She's absolutely dripping by the time she finally dips her hands under the edge of her own underwear. 

She just about jumps out of her skin when she feels Bea's hand close uncertainly around her wrist, but it's nothing to what she feels when Bea finally touches her. 

She makes a mental note to apologise to the girls for the noise later on, moans falling uncontrollably loud from between her lips when Bea's fingers finally slip inside her. 

 

-

 

They fall asleep tangled together like a page cut out of some sort of sappy romance novel, exhaustion and emotion and pleasure leaving them both utterly drained. 

Allie wakes before Bea in the morning, tries to tempt her into the showers before everyone else gets there but she's not having a bar of it. She pulls Allie back into sleep with her, the loaded promise of something better than shower sex tumbling from her sleep-addled brain if Allie lets them stay in bed a while longer. 

She contemplates fighting it for about five whole seconds, but Bea's body is warm around hers and she slips back into sleep the moment she closes her eyes. 

 

-

 

When she wakes for the second time Bea is still fast asleep. Her arm is draped in the space between them, her hand resting gently on Allie's bare breast. 

She exhales deeply and feels Bea's hand close around her more firmly, protesting the movement. Her own body reacts almost immediately, nipple hardening under Bea's touch. 

She lies still for a moment, contemplating her next move carefully. She could just wake Bea up and demand she make good on her promise and pay up for the pleasure of a few extra hours sleep. If she's honest though, she's more desperate for the chance to touch Bea again, rather than being on the receiving end. 

Allie moves softly to begin with, wanting to wake Bea slowly and gradually. She presses a few barely there kisses to the corner of Bea's mouth before moving down to kiss her neck, feeling Bea wake up underneath her after a minute or two. 

“Good morning,” Bea mumbles sleepily. Her eyes are still closed as one hand moves to wind its way through Allie's hair. 

“Good morning to you too,” Allie replies, kisses becoming slightly heavier as Bea starts responding to her touch. 

She continues moving her way down Bea's body as the other woman wakes more fully. Allie pushes her gently onto her back as she straddles Bea's body, the blanket falling loosely around their naked bodies. 

“What are you...,” Bea starts to ask before Allie's lips press firmly against hers, stopping any potential objections in their tracks. 

She waits until she feels Bea relax fully into the kiss, her body beginning to move restlessly between Allie's thighs before she moves lower. Her lips close unceremoniously around one of Bea’s nipples, sucking softly, before she moves her attention to the other breast. 

She hears Bea's head hit the pillow, any objection to Allie's ministrations falling away with the moan that slips from her lips. 

She moves lower still, pressing kisses to the bottom of Bea's rib cage, fingers sweeping to follow her lips.

She gets maybe another inch lower when Bea freezes underneath her, suddenly realising what Allie's intentions are. 

“Wait,” Bea says hesitantly, her hands closing on Allie's shoulders shakily. 

“I've never...I mean no-one's ever...done that before,” she admits, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“Christ, tell me you're joking?” Allie says, genuinely shocked. 

She sees the hurt flash across Bea's face and she rushes to apologise before she's shoved off the edge of the bed. 

“No, I didn't mean anything bad by it, I just can't believe no one's ever wanted to taste you before. I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head since I first met you,” Allie says honestly. 

“Really?” Bea asks uncertainly. 

“That was you in the shower I dropped to my knees in front of, wasn't it? What did you think I wanted to do down there, tie your bloody shoelace?” 

“Isn't it like, gross for you though?” Bea asks, face screwed in a frown. 

“Does the thought of doing it to me gross you out?” Allie asks back, genuinely (and selfishly) interested in the response. 

“No,” Bea says shyly after a moment's contemplation. “It's just not something I've ever thought about doing, that’s all,” 

“I'll tell you what, how about I give you a masterclass, and then you can decide if you want to give it a crack yourself?” Allie offers, her hand moving to run featherlight along the inside of Bea's thigh. 

She's still not sold - Allie can see the hesitancy written all over her face. 

“Just try and relax babe. I don't want to blow my own horn or anything but I'm pretty fucking good at this. If I do anything you don't like, I'll stop right away, ok?”

“Ok,” Bea says nervously, her head falling back on the pillow when Allie gives her shoulder a light shove. 

She gives Bea one more devilish smirk before she drops her mouth to pepper kisses all over the bottom of Bea's stomach, her fingers stroking lightly up and down the inside of Bea's thigh again. 

Bea is still so tense, Allie's worried for a minute that she won't actually enjoy this. She winds her hands up Bea's body to entwine their fingers together, thumbs rubbing gently over her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her. 

Fingers still moving softly, she moves her kisses lower still, breath brushing the edge of the short clipped hair she finds there. 

She frees one hand from between Bea's fingers to spread her open and with one last reassuring glance up at Bea, she licks one long strip up the wet heat waiting for her. She smiles to herself when she hears Bea moan low in her throat at the first touch of her tongue. 

She starts off slow and light, tongue moving lazily to write slow shapes over Bea's centre before she raises her head. 

“Don't you dare stop,” Bea gasps as soon as she feels Allie pull away slightly, before Allie can get a word out.

Bea's consent sends a hot jolt to the pit of her stomach and she lowers her head with a renewed confidence. 

Allie kisses more firmly then, tongue alternating between determined strokes and lighter circles, dipping occasionally into her entrance. 

Bea is starting to squirm underneath her now, hips moving restlessly in an attempt to chase the sensation caused by Allie’s mouth. 

Allie runs her hand along Bea's hip and down her thigh before she hooks Bea’s leg over her shoulder, widening her hips giving her much better access. 

It doesn't take long before she begins to feel the low shaking in Bea's stomach. She moves even more determined then, her tongue moving desperately, eager to push her towards release. 

Bea's breath is coming hard from the bed above her as her lungs try to keep up with the pleasure flooding her body. One hand moves to grasp roughly at Allie's where they are still joined, the other moving from where it's bunched in the blanket to wind its way in Allie's hair, bringing her mouth as close as possible to her centre. 

Her fingers twist lightly in Allie's hair and the blonde growls in response, the actions sending vibrations through Bea's core. 

It’s all it takes to tip Bea over the edge and she comes hard, orgasm catching them both off guard, her body shuddering under Allie's mouth. 

Allie brings her free hand up to rest on Bea's hip, holding her steady as she rides out the waves of pleasure, her tongue moving slowly trying to draw Bea's orgasm out as long as she can. 

Eventually the quaking subsides and Allie presses a light kiss onto the inside of Bea's thigh before she moves up the bed to lay next to her. 

She wipes delicately at the corner of her mouth as she looks down smugly at Bea who currently has one hand screwed up over her eyes. 

“Hey,” she says quickly, pulling Bea's hand away to look her in the eye. “Shit Bea I'm so sorry, I thought you were enjoying yourself. I just got carried away and…”

Her words stop short when Bea surges up and kisses her, hard. 

“You really don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?” Bea says lightly. “I don't want to risk further inflating your already sky-high ego but that was…..I don't even have words for it,” 

“Hmm, people have always told me I never did know when to stop talking. I mean that's one thing I can do, but maybe you should find another way to make me,” Allie says, voice low with lust. 

“Is that right?” Bea asks, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“Maybe I like it when you don't keep your mouth shut though,” Bea says matter of factly.

Allie gulps and clenches her legs together involuntarily, Bea’s words sending a deep throb to her core. 

“Maybe I like the way you moan, A-l-l-i-e,” Bea says enunciating carefully, drawing out her name as her hand moves low to cup Allie fully. 

“Maybe I like the sounds you make when I touch you,” Bea says in Allie's ear, before she moves to scrape her teeth lightly against Allie's neck.

“Maybe I want to see what other sounds I can get you to make,” she whispers as her teeth close around Allie's neck harder, sucking roughly. 

“Fuck Bea,” Allie moans low as Bea leans back to survey her handiwork. “Do you know how much shit I'm going to get for having a bloody hickey.”

“Don't pretend that it's not what you've wanted for weeks now, to walk around and have everybody know that you're mine,” Bea says, voice thick with lust. 

This is the Bea she's been waiting for, the one that pushes Allie on her back and just takes whatever she wants. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Bea's fingers move through the heat between her legs. 

Allie can only manage a moan in response and she feels Bea move lower, obviously set on reciprocating Allie's earlier actions. She stops Bea with a hand on her wrist before she gets far. 

“I want you up here with me, please,” she gasps pulling Bea in for a kiss. “Don't get me wrong, I cannot wait to feel your mouth on me, but you don't have to tick off every box on your lesbian to-do list in one go.”

“Are you sure?” Bea asks, brow screwed up in a frown, confidence failing slightly. 

Allie wraps her hand around the back of Bea's neck, pulling her in close to whisper low in Bea's ear. 

“Right now I want to come with your fingers inside me and your mouth at my neck. Do you think you can manage that, Miss Quick-Study?”

“That's one dirty mouth you've got on you,” Bea says after a beat. 

“Maybe you should teach me some manners,” Allie says as Bea weaves her hands into her hair, pulling lightly to expose her neck. 

Allie looks her in the eye and sees the hunger there, her pupils black with want. Bea’s teeth close roughly around her neck again as her fingers start to move more determinately between her legs, and Allie's next words dissolve in a low moan. 

“Is that what makes you wet, Novak?” she says, mouth pulling away from the beautiful bruise they've just made. “Do you want me to teach you to be a good girl?”

Allie just about comes at the dirty talk alone, breath quickening as Bea's fingers draw firm circles on her clit. She has absolutely no idea where the confidence has come from but she's not about to complain. 

“The thing is though, I don't think I want a good girl. And I don't think you want to be a good girl either,” she says breathily into Allie's ear before her teeth close around her earlobe and she sucks it into her mouth. 

“I think you like it rough, you see. I don't think you want me to be gentle. Is that right?

“Only with you,” Allie manages to gasp out. “I only like it rough with you. I don't trust...I mean I only want you to…”

“Good,” Bea says possessively. She pushes two fingers into her with little warning, Allie's eyes widening at the deliciously full feeling.

“I want to be the only thing you remember, the only one you want to fuck you senseless. I want to be the only one who's fingers you think about inside you, you hear me?” 

“Oh god, Bea,” she moans as she feels fingers draw back, leaving her empty before they push in again, filling her. 

Clearly hell-bent on making sure no one will be at all unclear about who Allie belongs to, Bea continues to bite and suck her way down one side of Allie's neck. She skims over the top of Allie’s breasts before coming up the other side of her neck, leaving a trail of bites and bruises in her wake. 

The roughness in Bea's touch, combined with the pressure of her fingers pushing in and out, her thumb occasionally slipping across her clit is driving Allie absolutely wild. Her own teeth bite into her lip to stop herself moaning the walls down. 

She can feel the low rumble starting in her belly before long, the inside of her thighs starting to shake in anticipation. She can feel Bea waiting for the break, the muscles in her arms probably screaming as her hand continues to pump in and out, drawing ever desperate moans from Allie’s lips. 

It doesn't take long, another minute or so maybe, before she finally falls over the edge, her whole body stretched like a wire under Bea's insistent hands. She comes with Bea's mouth closed around her neck and her fingers buried knuckle deep inside her, as promised. 

The release hits her like a tidal wave, overwhelming in its pleasure. Her breath stops in her throat as her body rolls under the immensity of her orgasm. 

“Holy fuck,” is all she can manage weakly once her body stops shaking. “The more we do this, the more I think you're lying your ass off about being a lady virgin, you know?” 

“Maybe I'm just a natural?” Bea answers smugly. 

“Yeah, or maybe you've just had a shit-hot teacher,” Allie fires back. 

“We'll probably never know,” Bea says innocently, kissing Allie quickly, halting the comeback on the tip of her tongue. 

“Bitch,” Allie says teasingly, after they break away. 

They lie on their sides in the tiny bed in an easy silence for a while, trying to catch their breath. Their hands drift softly over hips and arms, settling nowhere in particular. 

“This isn't going to be a walk in the park, you know?” Bea says seriously, eyes focussed on something over Allie's shoulder. 

“Do you know what, if you keep making me come like that, the world could literally fall down around us and I wouldn't give a shit.” 

Bea's eyes flit to meet hers finally and she scowls, reprimand ready to go. Allie’s quicker though and manages to cover Bea's mouth with her hand before she can get a word out. 

“Look don't kick me out of bed for being a sap but I do love you, you know. I don't care about what comes for us as long as you're next to me. I think we can deal with anything as long as we do it together, don't you?” 

She reaches down between them, holding Bea’s hand in her own.

“You're not alone anymore Bea, you and these magic hands are stuck with me.” 

She watches the fear and doubt and hesitation cross Bea's features, watches her wrestle with her emotions before she nods to herself, seemingly more at peace. 

“Ok,” Bea says, nodding and blinking back a tear. “You've got yourself a deal, Novak,” 

“Good,” Allie says finally. She pushes Bea onto her back before she throws a leg over her waist, head laying to rest on Bea’s shoulder. 

They lay in the silence for a minute before a thought crosses Allie's mind suddenly, and she raises her head to look at Bea, a dangerous smirk on her face. 

“Do you reckon I could smuggle a strap-on in here?” 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Try as I might, I can't seem to get these two out of my head. That being said, if anyone wants to throw a prompt or two my way, I'll see if they spark anything in my little brain!


End file.
